


Pieces of the happy end

by alexaneko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в котором за год в жизни Тэмина появляется больше дорогих ему людей, чем за предыдущие семнадцать лет, но это просто везение, ведь так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of the happy end

**Author's Note:**

> Первый блин - комом. Поскольку первый, у автора к нему сентиментальное отношение, поскольку кому уже три года, автор скорее советует читателям пройти мимо.

Тэмин как раз добирается до входа в торговый центр, когда у него начинает звонить телефон. Ему всегда было интересно, почему именно в такие моменты сумка становится бездонной, а в куртке оказывается гораздо больше карманов, чем было раньше. Он почти не надеется успеть ответить на вызов, когда наконец находит свой мобильный, но похоже, кто-то, действительно, очень хочет с ним поговорить. Тэмин успевает прочесть имя на экране, перед тем как прикладывает телефон к уху, но всё равно оказывается не готов к обрушившемуся на него потоку слов. После третьей попытки вставить хотя бы короткую фразу, на другом конце всё-таки замолкают.

\- Спасибо. Я обещаю расти большим, счастливым и дальше по списку. Нет, я всё давно и хорошо понимаю. И, хён, ненависть это немного слишком за опоздавшее поздравление, учитывая, что в Корее сейчас только полдень, и из двенадцати часов своего дня рождения десять я благополучно проспал,- спустя годы Тэмин убеждается, что способность брата преувеличивать можно заносить в его личные таланты.

На этот раз поток слов гораздо спокойнее и короче.

\- Не беспокойся, хён, я планирую отлично провести день, считай, что мои семнадцать уже удались. Всё, не трать деньги, в твоё послезавтра буду ждать в скайпе. Сладких, удачи на работе, - дождавшись в ответ, что-то о том, что его любят, Тэмин нажимает на отбой и бросает телефон обратно в сумку. 

Он действительно рад звонку Джинки, но напоминание о том, что сегодняшний день отличается от остальных трехсот шестидесяти четырёх, тянет настроение к отметке минус. Пройтись по магазин и заглянуть в любимую кондитерскую это отличный план для субботнего дня, но он совсем не тянет на празднование дня рождения. Его хватает на то, чтобы добраться до первой попавшейся скамейки, дальше идти не хочется, вообще никуда идти больше не хочется, и Тэмин как раз начинает размышлять о том, насколько драматичен вариант «просидеть на скамейке весь день», когда что-то врывается в его личное пространство. 

\- Ты не очень-то похож на человека, который отлично проводит день.

«Что-то» оказывается десятком пакетов, среди которых обнаруживается еще и «кто-то». Со своей разноцветной чёлкой парень заслуживает ни меньшего внимания, чем количество его покупок. Когда через несколько секунд тот вопросительно поднимает тонкую бровь, Тэмин понимает, что обратились к нему, но в результате выдает только глубокомысленное «Эмм» в ответ. Его спасает шум в магазине напротив:

\- Как можно было так ошибиться, какое вообще отношение шоколадный торт имеет к моему заказу? Я не собираюсь за это платить! Какое ужасное обслуживание!

Разговор на повышенных тонах привлекает внимание, и парень уже смотрит в ту сторону. Тэмин успевает расслабиться, но цепкий взгляд и «Ты любишь шоколад?» выбивают из колеи. На этот раз он отвечает более внятным «Мм».

\- Хорошо. Никуда не уходи, я сейчас.

Тэмину хочется сбежать, как только парень поворачивается к нему спиной, потому что его очень напрягают люди, которые пытаются превратить общение с ним в нечто большее, чем «Не подскажите который час?». Его вообще с не такого уж недавнего времени просто напрягают люди. Но вместо якоря ему оставляют кучу одежды и чего-то там еще на непонятную сумму денег, а остальное делает совесть. Тэмин послушно ждет, наблюдая через витрину за странным парнем. Девушка, на которую только что кричали, благодарно улыбается тому, берет деньги, протягивает какую-то коробку. И вот коробка уже у Тэмина перед носом.

\- Держи, надеюсь, ты, правда, любишь шоколад. Думаю, мы можем пойти посидеть в парке, погода хорошая, нужно только одноразовую посуду где-нибудь купить. Боже, я не верю, что предлагаю, что-то настолько негигиеничное, но напрашиваться к тебе в гости еще рано, а ко мне нельзя, - парень продолжает говорить, пытаясь параллельно решить проблему «как унести всё купленное имея только две руки», и не обращает никакого внимания на недоумевающего Тэмина.

\- Ну, чего застыл? – чужой взгляд снова ловит его собственный как только на скамейке не остается ни одного пакета.

\- Извини, если что, слышал твой разговор с кем-то, сделал определенные выводы. А потом решил, что глупо строить из себя глухого, или притворяться, что у меня нет слабости к милым вещам. Так что отмирай и пойдём. Кстати, можешь звать меня Ки. 

Так в жизни Тэмина появляется Ким Кибом.

* * *

Тэмин мнется перед стеллажом с футболками уже около получаса, но никак не может выбрать: белая или черная, черная или белая. На часах уже пять, к шести он должен вернуться домой, значит осталось не так много времени. Откладывать покупку подарка на двадцать третье число явно было не самым разумным решением. Тэмин снова бросает взгляд на часы, еще пятнадцать минут и можно считать, что он уже опоздал. На всякий случай проверив, хватает ли денег у него в кошельке, Тэмин берет обе футболки и почти бежит к кассе. Он собирался купить Кибому очки, но надеется, что такой вариант будет расценен как оригинальный. 

Как назло автобус куда-то запропастился. Тэмин начинает нервничать, потому что сегодня самый неподходящий день для опозданий. А ведь он говорил Ки, чтобы тот нормально отметил День Рождения со своими друзьями, а с Тэмином у них будет тихий ужин, фильм и банка мороженого когда-нибудь потом. Но нет, Кибом сразу отмел этот вариант потому, что «Тэминни, если ты всё также не хочешь ни с кем знакомиться, в шесть вечера двадцать третьего будь, пожалуйста, дома. Продукты и готовка как всегда моя головная боль, с тебя мороженое и разработка кино-марафона, идёт? И, нет, даже не начинай пререкаться. Остальных я как раз собирался звать в субботу, им очень сложно придется, не будь следующий день после моей вечеринки выходным, уж поверь». Уже половина, а подъезжающий автобус едет в противоположную от нужной Тэмину сторону. Будто почувствовав его нарастающее волнение, начинает звонить телефон. Видео-вызов. Тэмину не нужно смотреть на имя, он и так знает кто это. Научиться говорить быстрее, чем Кибом невозможно, он понял это еще в первую неделю их знакомства, поэтому даже не пытается успеть начать разговор.

\- Привет, ты опаздываешь? – разговаривать по телефону громче, чем Ки, пробовать тоже не стоит: на звонкий голос, раздавшийся из динамиков, обернулись, кажется, все в радиусе пяти метров.

\- Мм… – его коронный ответ понимают правильно.

\- Не переживай, я как раз начну готовить. Ключи где всегда?- Тэмин только кивает.

\- Я скоро буду, правда, - он понимает, что на него не сердятся и не обижаются, но ему всё равно дико неудобно.

\- Всё о`кей. Представь, что ты Золушка, тебе главное успеть до двенадцати!- Кибом очень заразительно смеется, это Тэмин понял ещё в первый день их знакомства.

\- Я тебя жду, до встречи, - последнее слово Ки тоже всегда оставляет за собой, даже если это простой телефонный разговор. Вот и в этот раз вызов прерывается, как только он договаривает фразу. 

На подошедшем автобусе высвечивается номер, который Тэмин почти мечтает увидеть вот уже сорок минут. Он взбегает по ступенькам, на ходу засовывая телефон в задний карман.

Что всё не так радужно, выясняется только когда он добирается до дома.

\- Почему ты не брал трубку? Я забыл купить специи, хотел попросить тебя, в итоге пришлось идти самому, - Ки появляется на пороге кухни, но Тэмину нечего ответить. Еще час назад зарядка была полная, а звук он всегда держал на максимальной громкости. С того самого дня, когда забыл выйти из беззвучного режима и в девять вечера в его квартиру влетел находящийся на грани истерики Кибом, и полчаса, вцепившись в Тэмина, говорил что-то о темных подворотнях, убийцах, грабителях, маньяках и снова о тёмных подворотнях. Он сразу тянется к карману, но тот пуст.

\- Телефон … его нет … - растерянно говорит Тэмин, пытаясь вспомнить, когда видел свой мобильный в последний раз. Поза и взгляд Кибома разом становятся напряженнее.

\- Может, попробуем позвонить с моего? Я надеюсь, что честные люди в этой стране ещё остались.

Лучше идей всё равно нет, вернее других идей нет в принципе, поэтому Ки уже роется в своей сумке и через минуту протягивает трубку Тэмину. Тот не ожидает, что последним станет второй гудок.

\- Здравствуйте, прошу прощения за беспокойство, но, похоже, что у Вас мой телефон. Я только что обнаружил пропажу, но не уверен, где забыл его. Вы не могли бы сказать, где находитесь? - Ки внимательно смотрит на него, а потом подходит ближе, чтобы слышать второго собеседника.

\- О, простите, Вам будет очень сложно выйти на следующей остановке? Я живу буквально в двух минутах ходьбы от нее и буду безумно благодарен, если Вы сможете отдать мне его сейчас. Но если нет, скажите, пожалуйста, куда и когда я должен подъехать?

Услышав ответ, Тэмин чуть ли не прыгает от радости, и повернувшись к Кибому натыкается на ответную улыбку.

\- Огромное спасибо, считайте, что я уже Вас жду, - удостоверившись, что нажал на отбой, он перестает себя сдерживать и смеется, вешаясь Ки на шею. Меньше всего ему хочется напрягать брата покупкой нового телефона. В руке что-то шелестит. - Ой, - он успевает забыть, почему так спешил домой. – С Днём Рождения, Кибом.

\- Спасибо, Тэминни, - Ки ласково улыбается, треплет Тэмина по волосам, и сам же поправляет растрепавшуюся челку. - Я сейчас посмотрю, а тебе пора бежать, мы ведь знаем, что до остановки десять минут и то быстрым шагом. Зонтик не забудь, там полил дождь как только ты начал ковырять ключом замочную скважину.

Только выбежав из подъезда Тэмин осознаёт, что понятия не имеет, как выглядит человек, с которым он разговаривал. Но проблема решается сама собой, на остановке сидит только один парень.

\- Здравствуйте… - начинает Тэмин, но когда тот поднимает голову и улыбается ему, вся неуверенность куда-то уходит.

\- Привет. Телефон, да? – Тэмин действует в лучших традициях своего способа общения: просто кивает.

\- Держи, будь внимательнее, - и снова улыбка, на которую Тэмин отвечает смущенным «спасибо».

Он уже открывает зонт и делает шаг в сторону дома, когда почему-то оглядывается назад. Парень одет явно не по погоде: он ежится и пытается согреть ладони подмышками. Холод, железная скамейка, ливень. Тэмину кажется, что «спасибо» явно не самый лучший способ отблагодарить, учитывая обстоятельства. Пару секунд он думает и надеется, что Кибом поймёт, и всё-таки решается. 

\- Вы не хотели бы заглянуть ко мне? Чай и теплая одежда явно не помешают Вам сейчас, а ещё мой друг потрясающе готовит, – такой выразительной мимики он не видел, пожалуй, еще ни разу в жизни. На него смотрят широко распахнутыми глазами и с приоткрытым ртом, но скоро яркая демонстрация эмоций сменяется уже знакомой улыбкой.

\- Ты уверен, что я не помешаю? Отлично, тогда веди. Кстати, думаю такую зашкаливающую формальность можно отбросить, меня зовут Чжонхён.

\- Приятно познакомиться, я – Тэмин.

Тэмин отвечает на рукопожатие, и чувствует себя совсем взрослым, ровно до того момента, когда у него забирают его же собственный зонтик потому, что, как оказалось, он тяжелый и ему, наверно, сложно его нести.

Квартира встречает их вкусными запахами и глухим «Ну, что?», а потом и сам Ки выходит из кухни. Тэмин уже заготовил речь и только открывает рот, чтобы представить своего нового знакомого, но тот его опережает.

\- Кибом?! - Тэмин понимает, что на остановке видел просто прищур, и глаза Чжонхёна способны на большее.

\- Чжонг?! Что ты здесь делаешь? И почему ты так одет? Ты что, на пляж собрался? Я же говорил, что с сегодняшнего дня начнутся сильные похолодания.

Так в жизни Тэмина появляется Ким Чжонхён.

* * *

Тэмин кутается в шарф и ускоряет шаг. Чтобы там не говорил Кибом, эта зима не кажется ему теплой, и плевать, что градусник и прогнозы погоды тоже не на его стороне. Завидев свой автобус, он и вовсе переходит на бег. Успевает, и двери закрываются прямо за ним. Тэмин проходит в самый конец и усаживается на любое место возле окна. Сорок минут уюта, а потом добежать до ближайшего супермаркета: сегодня вечер пиццы, и он обещал купить колу. Тэмин задумывается о том, что сейчас стало обыденностью, а ведь еще четыре месяца назад не было никаких вечеров пиццы. На этом маленьком празднике настоял Чжонхён после второй недели их совместных ужинов. Вообще раньше всё было по-другому. Ки появлялся каждые два три дня, и хотя приходили к нему, Тэмину всё равно казалось, что это он навязывается. Но как-то раз Кибом упоминает о ненавистной мачехе, которая играет роль идеальной домохозяйки, чем вынуждает его сбегать из квартиры при любой возможности потому, что отец может любить её сколько хочет, но Кибом ей ничем не обязан, и все вопросы отпали сами собой. 

Когда же Чжонхён оказывается тем самым Чжонгом, а Тэмин понимает, что тот вполне может стать третьим человеком, после получаса общения с которым ему не хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться, всё меняется. Теперь Ки приходит чуть ли не каждый день, и почти сразу направляется на кухню, так Тэмин приучает себя заниматься за кухонным столом, а вечером появляется Чжонхён, уставший после пар и работы. Тэмин сразу узнаёт, что тот ушел из родительского дома, и сейчас делит комнату в общежитии еще в двумя такими же оболтусами как он, а почти всё свободное время убивает на подработки, чтобы быть в состоянии себя обеспечить. Поэтому он совсем не удивляется, когда тот с такой готовностью принимает приглашение на первый, на второй и на третий ужин, а потом и вовсе начинает возвращаться в общежитие только для сна, и то не всегда. А еще Тэмин совсем не удивляется, когда великий план Чжонхёна «Пицца каждую пятницу!» почти сразу одобряется, несмотря на то, что раньше пицца считалась вредной и калорийной едой. Он вообще быстро понимает, что у Чжонга особое место в списке приоритетов Ки. В тот самый день, когда Чжонхён снимает куртку, а под ней оказывается черная футболка, одна из тех, что Тэмин подарил Кибому на день рождения, который в такой же белой сейчас колдует над их сегодняшним ужином. 

Громкий автомобильный гудок вырывает Тэмина из его мыслей, он всматривается в темноту за окном, пытаясь понять, где находится. Его остановка через одну, десять минут и снова ненавистный холод. Автобус почти пуст, помимо него по салону вразброс сидят еще три человека, и за неимением лучшего занятия Тэмин начинает разглядывать попутчиков. По макушке сложно сделать какие-либо выводы, но вот один парень немного поворачивается, и Тэмин может рассмотреть его профиль. Он всегда считал, что люди с такой внешностью не ездят в автобусах, они должны быть если не в телевизоре, то хотя бы на обложках журналов. Губы, нос, длинные до плеч волосы, Тэмин на автомате начинает рыться в сумке и достает профессиональный фотоаппарат. Кибом заявил, что дурацкий брат Тэмина вполне способен делать неплохие подарки, как только ровно за неделю до Нового Года они распаковали посылку, пришедшую из США. Иногда Тэмину начинало казаться, что Ки соревнуется с Джинки, потому что от него он получил оплаченный абонемент на полугодичные курсы фотографии, с которых сейчас и возвращается. Пытаясь действовать как можно более незаметно, Тэмин наводит объектив на офигенно красивого незнакомца и пытается быстро выставить самые подходящие настройки. Вспышка, и он прячет фотоаппарат за спинкой сидения. Свет фар проезжающих мимо машин помогает Тэмину остаться незамеченным, он переводит дыхание и опускает взгляд на экран, чтобы посмотреть на результат. Ему кажется, что эта фотография навсегда останется его самой любимой. Он не пробует сделать еще одну, просто, не отрываясь, смотрит на парня, даже когда их взгляды сталкиваются, Тэмин только принимает самый невозмутимый вид, но не отворачивается. Он хочет насмотреться, на следующей ему выходить.

* * *

Через неделю Тэмин бродит по супермаркету в поисках лука, за которым его послал Ки, когда возле молочного отдела видит Его. Офигенно красивый парень рассматривает разноцветные пакеты с молоком еще пару минут, а потом почему-то, так ничего и не взяв, направляется к выходу. Тэмин успевает сделать две смазанные фотографии на телефон.

После третьей совместной поездки на автобусе и двух столкновений в супермаркете Тэмин решает, что расставаться с фотоаппаратом не стоит вовсе. Его коллекция продолжает расти. Он как раз обрабатывает последние снимки, когда в его комнату заходит Чжонхён. Он что-то жует, и Тэмин подозревает, что тот просто спасается от гнева Ки, который больше всего ненавидит, если не до конца приготовленную еду начинают растаскивать по кусочкам. Обычно Чжонхён молча наблюдает за работой Тэмина, они оба ценят творческий процесс, и сам Тэмин тоже любит просто валяться на диване и наблюдать за Чжонгом, который покусывая кончик ручки, трудится над очередным нотным листом. Но в этот раз Чжонхён нарушает тишину.

\- Тэминни, откуда у тебя фотографии Минхо? 

Тэмин не сразу понимает суть вопроса. Он недоуменно переводит взгляд с Чжонхёна обратно на экран и широко распахивает глаза, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного.

\- Ты Его знаешь?!

\- Ага, его зовут Чой Минхо. Мы учились в одной школе, он на год младше меня, как Кибом. - говорит Чжонхён не задумываясь и кладёт в рот последний кусочек яблока, который удалось унести с кухни. Он чуть не давится, когда, наконец, замечает, как на него смотрят. - А что такого?

Чжонхён привык, что, разговаривая с Тэмином, даже молчание стоит расценивать как полноценный ответ, тем более, если оно идёт в сочетании с взглядом подобным тому, которым тот буравит его сейчас. 

\- Эм, он классно играл в футбол, - неуверенно продолжает Чжонхён, кажется, именно этого от него хотят. - Поступил в Сеульский Государственный университет. Гордость школы, хочешь - не хочешь, а запомнишь. Так откуда, Тэминни?  
Но Тэмин его уже не слышит, он думает о тысяче вещей, которые нужно сделать, чтобы Он перестал быть просто коллекцией фотографий. 

Так в жизни Тэмина появляется Чой Минхо.

***

Очередное восемнадцатое июля, у Тэмина снова День Рождения. Никаких выдающихся планов за этот год он не придумывает, но ежедневная рутина теперь настолько приятна, что он не имеет ничего против очередного обычного дня. 

Вот уже пятнадцать минут он пытается разобраться с тенями, но никак не может добиться желаемого результата. Чжонхён пришел примерно полчаса назад, улегся позади Тэмина, и периодически начинает водить кончиками пальцев ног по его спине.

\- По-моему, это можно назвать только сталкерством. Но Минхо повезло, не всякий сталкер учится на фотографа.  
Тэмин прослеживает взгляд Чжонхена, хотя и так понимает, что тот рассматривает стену над его столом. На нее пару месяцев назад он начинает вешать любимые снимки из «коллекции», но хорошо понимает, что для любого другого вся эта красота превращается в простые «Симпатичный мальчик идёт», «Симпатичный мальчик ест», «Симпатичный мальчик смотрит в окно». За Тэмина отвечает зашедший в комнату Кибом.

\- Чжонг, отстань от ребенка. Не у каждого есть такой красивый стимул к учебе, и если, а вернее когда Тэминни поступит в Сеульский Государственный университет, мы сможем гордиться тем, что хоть один из нас учится не в какой-то дыре.

Тэмин прекрасно знает, что Чжонхён вполне доволен местом своей учебы, но они оба понят, как блестели глаза Кибома, когда тот узнал, что не прошел в Национальный Университет, поэтому совсем не удивляется, когда Чжонхён отвечает на высказывание молчанием, а Ки быстро переходит на другую тему. 

\- Всё готово, пойдемте за стол. 

Тэмин провожает взглядом сладко потягивающегося Чжонхёна, и думает, нуждается ли он в разговоре. Завтра понедельник, значит, как и всегда, с шести вечера Чой Минхо будет в полном одиночестве гонять мяч по стадиону своей бывшей школы. Тэмин твердо решил, что когда во вторник они снова столкнутся на конечной автобуса, потому что тренировка и курсы заканчивались идеально, то есть почти одновременно, то Минхо не просто улыбнется ему и пропустит вперед, а скажет «Привет». В итоге Тэмин решает, что разговор ему не нужен, его слишком сильно душат собственные мысли, он не выдержит еще и чужие.

Перед сном Тэмин находит потрясающий подарок: смс от Джинки: «Тэминни, завтра в восемь вечера я буду дома, рейс отменили, не смог прилететь сегодня. Ещё раз с Днём Рождения. Люблю.♥♥♥». Он ждал брата полтора года, с того самого момента, как его самолет поднялся в небо. Ждал, но не надеялся, что всё может стать так хорошо так скоро.

***

Тэмин приходит на стадион в пятнадцать минут седьмого, чтобы не было времени передумать. Мимо трибун он почти пробегает, потому что ставшее таким привычным укрытие это последний шанс к отступлению, а он не хочет отступать, ни в этот раз. Тэмин смотрит только на Минхо, а следовательно не смотрит под ноги. Он сбивает стеклянную бутылку с какой-то газировкой, но кто-то наверху щадит его, потому что она летит не на оставленные возле кромки поля вещи, а в противоположную сторону. Но Минхо сразу оборачивается на громкий звук, и Тэмину кажется, что это уже в тысячный раз они так сталкиваются взглядами. На сотом ему просто надоело считать. Он вспоминает, что сегодня пришел не просто смотреть, только через несколько секунд.

\- Я возмещу ущерб в следующий раз, - Тэмин не знает, как у него получилось сказать это не запнувшись.

\- Рад слышать о следующем разе, и можешь не волноваться о такой мелочи. Тэмин пытается понимать, что ему говорят, и понимает, да-да, но Минхо улыбается слишком по-другому и слишком долго, чтобы он мог сразу сообразить, что ответить. Но ответ уже не нужен.

\- Чой Минхо,- ему протягивают руку, на него смотрят этими потрясающими тёмными глубокими глазами, продолжая мягко улыбаться.

\- Ли Тэмин, - он отвечает на рукопожатие и не чувствует себя взрослым. Когда его руку мягко сжимают, а отпуская, почти нежно проводят кончиками пальцев по ладони, он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на этой планете. Кажется, только что ему дали надежду на хэппи энд.

***

Когда Тэмин подбегает к своему подъезду, ему немного стыдно. За то, что встреча с братом отошла на второй план и фейерверки у него внутри совсем по другой причине, и что он успел порадоваться тому, что Джинки не пришлось встречать, и он смог провести с Минхо лишний час, первый час, за первым разговором. Тэмину кажется, что не будь в подъезде лифта, он бы просто взлетел на шестой этаж. Но лифт есть, и даже работает. Когда двери раздвигаются, он быстро выскакивает на площадку и чуть не налетает на Джинки, который шарит рукой под ковриком в поисках ключа. Тэмин не ждёт, пока тот повернется, он просто запрыгивает ему на спину, и его брат не был бы его братом, если бы они в итоге не свалились прямо на два чемодана и сумку. Возможно, завтра у одного из них обнаружатся синяки, может, даже у обоих, но сейчас им всё равно. Тэмин и не думает ослаблять объятия, а Джинки только смеётся, все время повторяя «Тэминни» или «братишка», прижимает к себе и треплет по волосам, хотя эту рубашку он купил только вчера, а на ней кажется уже не хватает двух пуговиц. Через некоторое время они немного успокаиваются, Тэмин открывает дверь и помогает затащить вещи в прихожую, а потом тянет Джинки в свою комнату. Всё утро он потратил на отбор лучших фотографий, ему безумно хочется похвастаться результатами, которых он добился тайком от брата. Тэмин до сих пор видит кучу минусов в своих работах, но без расстояния в океан и континент скрывать походы на курсы будет гораздо сложнее, тем более в нём живёт уверенность, что, несмотря на всё несовершенство, Джинки будет им если не гордиться, то доволен так точно, такой была константа их отношений. Тэмин вспоминает о том, насколько странной должна казаться его стена, только когда с разгону усаживается на край кровати и тянется к процессору, чтобы включить компьютер. 

\- Э…, не подумай ничего такого, это Чой Минхо. Можешь считать его моей любимой моделью, - Тэмин пытается говорить как можно безразличнее, чтобы Джинки и не подумал ничего спрашивать. Но в итоге не выдерживает и добавляет. – Правда, он красивый?

Тем временем Джинки ничего не понимает: стена над столом, и правда, бросается в глаза, но о ком его спрашивают? На аккуратно развешенных фотографиях не запечатлено никого конкретного, он бы даже сказал ничего конкретного. Иногда это кусок витрины, иногда можно разглядеть деревья, или что-то похожее на школьный стадион, но нигде нет ни одной живой души. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но наталкивается на искрящиеся глаза Тэмина и почему-то выдает: – Д-да, конечно, очень красивый. 

Почему он понимает сразу же, как только видит такую любимую счастливую улыбку. Тэмин отворачивается обратно к экрану компьютера, а Джинки скользит взглядом по почти не изменившейся комнате. Он сразу замечает новые шторы, потому что яркие цвета не вяжутся у него с образом спокойного младшего брата, а потом книжную полку, которая почти вся теперь уставлена рамками с фотографиями. И ему кажется, что он возвращается в 2008, потому что в душу закрадываются опасения. Он чувствует, как похожая на ту, притупившуюся за два года, боль начинает тяготить его снова, и так боится, что скоро придет осознание собственной правоты. Потому что фотографии в рамках можно принять за вырезки из журналов с интерьером или мебелью, тех самых, в которых почти никогда не появляются люди, и только на последней Джинки видит себя, обнимающего Тэмина. Он хорошо помнит тот день, и знает, что на обратной стороне его рукой должно быть написано «Новый Год 2009», через неделю он уедет в США на предложенную стажировку. 

\- Парень с разноцветной челкой это Ки, а брюнет – Чжонхён. Правда, он больше не брюнет, неделю назад Кибом таки уговорил его перекраситься в блондина. Я не сомневался, что Чжонг в итоге сдастся, скорее удивился, что он смог сопротивляться так долго…

Голос Тэмина прерывает поток мыслей Джинки, каждая вторая из которых начинается с «а если бы я не уехал…».

\- Они на втором месте в списке моих любимых моделей, и если забыть, что второй пункт в нём по совместительству последний, то мне очень повезло с внешностью моих друзей… Иди сюда, хён, завтра я обязательно вас познакомлю. Не просто так я прожужжал тебе все уши рассказами о них, но я хочу сначала кое-что показать…

Джинки пытается отгородиться от роя догадок, которые не прекращают гудеть у него в голове и сосредоточиться на небольшой, но надежде, что сейчас всё разъяснится, сейчас всё станет хорошо. Он садится позади Тэмина, так чтобы тот не видел его лица, и понимает, что поступил правильно, когда первый снимок сменяется вторым, а затем третьим, а повод для надежды так и не появляется. Потому что здесь, оказывается, «Кибом-хён очень хорошо вышел, ему идёт чёрный цвет», а над этой «пришлось долго сидеть, потому что у Чжонхён-хёна получался неестественный цвет лица». Но Джинки не видит тех, о ком с такой теплотой в голосе рассказывает его брат, о ком он неоднократно слышал во время разговоров по телефону и скайпу. Ему кажется, что каждый раз, когда Тэмин жмёт на кнопку «Далее», где-то там, в 2008, грузовик врезается в белую Хюндай их матери, и ему очень больно сейчас здесь, в 2010. 

Так в жизни Ли Джинки появляется страх потерять самое дорогое.

**Author's Note:**

> 04 октября 2010


End file.
